floating_islands_dnd_world_buttsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobolds
Kobolds are your typical slave race. They are mass bred in hatcheries, and sold in batches to serve in factories, on ships, as personal slaves, private armies, etc. An ancient race, some claim to be descendants of Dragons, a super race of mythological magic super lizards. After generations of slavery, many have lost their cultural identity, and are bred to believe their sole purpose is to serve their masters. However, there are free Kobolds, and those that have tasted the freedom of the open skies seldom go back to mundane lives. Personality Because of their small size and usage as slave labor, Kobolds are commonly subservient and have a quiet demeanor. Most don't question their slavery, and they do legitimately enjoy working. To a Kobold, work is life, it gives them a sense of purpose, belonging, and unity. Physical Description Kobolds are short, reptilian humanoids with bony frames and small tails. They stand approximately 2 to 2-1/2 feet tall and weigh 35 to 45 pounds. Sinewy, double-jointed legs, naturally bent and poised for sudden speed, contribute to their height. When her legs are stretched out, a kobold can increase her height by up to 1 foot, but doing so is uncomfortable. Kobolds have scaly skin, varying in color from rusty brown to reddish black. They have strong teeth, and their hands and feet have long digits tipped with very small claws. A kobold’s face is like a crocodile’s, with a jaw that can open wide enough to hold a whole melon. Constantly alert and wide, the eyes of a kobold range in color from burnt ochre to red. A ridge of small, hornlike bone juts above each brow and sweeps backward, the protrusions growing larger and more pronounced toward the rear of the skull. Relations The enslaved Kobolds treat most of the larger races with respect, sometimes tinged with contempt. However, they do not like the other small races as much, and are known to pick fights with them if they can get away with it. Alignment Most Kobolds are Lawful Evil. They do not question their place in the racial hierarchy, as it gives them order. However, they also believe that the strongest survive, and those that don't make the cut are not worth the time. As such, most of the child deaths are caused by other hungry children, and should a slave misbehave the other Kobolds are not opposed to "taking care" of the misbehaving Kobold, especially if it is of benefit to them. Kobold Lands Being slaves, most Kobolds do not own property. However, there is a rumor among the kobold slaves of an island of free Kobolds, a paradise where they may mine in peace, with no other races to oppress them. Religion Most Kobolds have abandoned religion. Language Kobolds speak Draconic, proof they say, of their dragon heritage. Names *Male Kobold names: Dugilga, Anunnas, Balsheshba, Nezzi, Olamsum, Nebi, Khazeru, Nabonai, Sumula, Shazzara *Female Kobold names: Ninli, Myla, Ninki, Sabi, Lisab, Ninla, Sidur, Nidur, Abis, Ningal Adventurers Family ties are very important to Kobolds, and it is unlikely for them to want to leave home. However, there are many reasons why a Kobold might become an adventurer. For a Kobold that believes that the dragon's blood flows through them, they feel it is their birthright to awaken their draconic heritage, unlocking the powers of the dragon. For escaped slaves, once they have tasted freedom they simply can not go back. Kobold Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, –4 Strength, –2 Constitution. Kobolds are weak and frail, but their size grants them quickness. * Small: As a Small creature, a kobold gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on grapple checks, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Humanoid (dragonblood, reptilian): Kobolds are humanoids with the dragonblood and reptilian subtypes. For all effects related to race, a kobold is considered a dragon. * Kobold base land speed is 30 feet. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Darkvision: Kobolds can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight. Kobolds can function just fine with no light at all. * All kobolds add Craft (trapmaking) to their list of class skills. * +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession(miner), and Search checks. * Automatic Language: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common and Undercommon. * Favored Class: Sorcerer. A multiclass kobold’s sorcerer class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Notable Kobolds *N/A Category:Kobolds Category:Races